The invention generally relates to a portable container having an adjustable endless wall which can be positioned in a body of water so as to isolate a selected bottom area together with the volume of water above the bottom area from the adjacent water.
One of the major problems of underwater work in the fields of underwater research, engineering, construction, salvage, oil development, amusements, experimentation, ostreiculture, marine biology, archeology, and in other fields has been the lack of visibility due to floating debris, mud, sand, sediment, plankton, or other particles in the water. Another major problem results from movement of the water, causing the work area or the object of interest to be covered with shifting mud, muck, sand, and debris. Such material movement naturally occurs due to tides, currents, surface storms or other causes either natural or man-made. In a natural state these water movement factors may be so constant that work is either impossible or inconvenient to perform and/or start. Even when these water movement factors are intermittent, and preparatory clean-up has been started and/or completed and temporarily abandoned, a shifting of the bottom may cover the work area or object with additional mud, muck, sludge, waste material or sand. Where men and equipment are working on the bottom area, other problems are present such as working against a current flow and inclement temperature differential such as prohibitive cold.
My invention includes provision of means to permit clarification of water of low visibility in a given underwater area, to facilitate the functioning of men and/or equipment for work or pleasure and to protect the working area, even if abandoned, from the aforementioned effects of moving water. The present invention was developed to overcome the aforementioned problems and present a solution to these problems.